Indiana Jones And The Wrath Of The Skies
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: Indy goes off on a wild chase in the Aztec wilderness for an artifact that could change the face of the earth, in a race against time and all opposition from snakes to Nazis to Mother Nature herself.
1. Default Chapter

Indiana Jones and the

Wrath of the Skies.

Author's note: Hi! Welcome to my first Indiana Jones fan fic! I hope you enjoy it, as I enjoy writing it. It is set just after Raiders of The Lost Ark and I got the idea from The Day After Tomorrow. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Thoughts in a schoolroom. 

San Francisco, California. 1936.

Put simply, Indiana Jones was a schoolteacher. And an adventurer. The latter he preferred, for the fun, even though it meant risking his life and limb. The schoolteacher aspect was still rather boring, but earned him respect, and employment for his job as the adventurer.

He looked over his red brimmed circular spectacles at the entire class that seemed to be made up of young women alone. Perhaps the one that stood out the most was the one in the front row. Samantha Rowe. She was of about 18 with long black hair, lightly tanned skin and baby blue eyes that reminded Indy of the Nile. Indy couldn't think she had just come to the class to study archaeology. Four months ago, she had written "love you" on her eyelids and blinked them forlornly at him just before the bell rang. She was much to young for him though.

Indy took the glasses off and inhaled. He'd just finished a whole lecture on the excavation of King Tut's tomb and there was still a couple of minutes left in class and this was the last slot of the day.

"Any questions?" He asked out to the class. He almost added, "Beside if I am free tonight?"

Samantha Rowe's hand shot up like a bullet.

Indy pointed to her. "Yes?"

"Could you tell us about the Ark of the Covenant, Doctor Jones?" She said sweetly.

Indy's face remained stoic, but inside, the blood ran cold in his veins. It had only been three months ago, but it was still lodged in his memory like it had been burned there with a branding iron. The screams of the dying Nazis, the sizzle of what ever it was that came from it when Belloq had opened it, the heat and intensity of it and all the trouble he'd gone through to get it. The Well of Souls, not to mention the hundreds of thousands of snakes in there, the Nazi battalions, the plane and the German muscleman who almost took his life, the convoy to Cairo he had commandeered which had ended up with a bullet in his left arm, the submarine and all the horrors of the ark itself, not to mention the idiots up in Washington. God knows who or what was dealing with it. And on top of all that, he'd left his dear old fedora on Katanga's ship.

"What about it?" He asked.

"I heard there was evidence that it actually exists." She replied.

"Well, nothing has ever proved that it has existed." Indy said. "I explained at the beginning of the course that archaeology is the search for fact and not truth. If it's truth you're after, you know where Dr. Tyree's philosophy class is."

At that, the bell rang and everyone filed out the door, all the women giving Indy wayward glances.

Through the cavalcade of students, somehow, Marcus Brody entered the classroom.

Indy sat at the desk and sighed.

"Ms. Rowe again?" Marcus asked.

"She asked about the ark." Indy said. "How'd she know about that? There was no press release."

"Women know things, Indy old boy." Marcus said. He handed over a small box. "This came for you as well as this."

Attached to the box was a letter. The address was local.

"Some girl probably wants to sell me cookies." Indy said, dry as a dead bone.

Marcus laughed and moved off.

Indy sat to work on the box. Through the cardboard and internal paper, he found something he never expected to find. His old fedora, still good as new. He placed it on his head and opened the letter.

"Dr. Jones," It read. "I have heard of your recent discovery of the fabled Ark of the Covenant. I have a proposition for you and I am prepared to pay handsomely. If you are interested, meet me in the Double Decker tavern downtown at 8 o clock and come alone."

Indy frowned. It was extremely odd, but as an adventurer, he had learned to cope with the unexpected. Still, as a precaution, he opened his desk drawer and took out his new revolver. A shiny Smith & Wesson Model 15, still in the stiff leather holster. He slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket and set off down the hall.

"Indy, I'm telling you, it's bound to turn out pear shaped." Marcus said in the cafeteria.

"Marcus, we've been over this before." Indy said. "You know how careful I am. Besides, I came back in one piece last time."

"And we lost the ark to Washington." Marcus said. "I guess you're right. I just couldn't think of how we'd replace you if anything happened."

Indy patted Marcus once on the shoulder. "Just make sure I'm sent home first class." He said and left.

End of chapter.

Thank you for reading! If you could review, that would be great! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Man From New Mexico

Chapter 2: The Man From New Mexico.

Indy entered the Double Decker tavern at just a little before 8. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a whiskey.

When it arrived, he was vaguely aware of the man who cam and sat next to him, who in turn ordered a dry double martini.

"Dr. Jones?" He asked, his accent showing signs of South American nationality and he smelled of Cuban cigars.

"Yes?" Indy said, the Smith & Wesson feeling extremely welcome inside his jacket.

"My name is Pedro Raoul." The man said. "Thank you for coming. I hope my message did not frighten you."

"No," Indy said. "More confused me."

"My request for secrecy was a little rash, but I want no one else to hear of this little... transaction between us." Raoul said as his drink arrived. "_Salutáº½."_

They both clinked glasses and drank.

Raoul let out a contented sigh and began to speak again. "Now, onto the more serious matter at hand." He said. "You may or may not be aware that I own a cargo airline franchise. Last week, one of my planes went down while carrying a shipment to Rio de Janeiro. While the pilot was flying over the wilderness, he reported a large structure in the foliage and started having engine trouble. If this goes unchecked, we could go out of business and it would pose a threat to any civilian airline too. Dr. Jones, will you help us?"

"Is that all?" Indy asked. There had to be a catch.

"Yes." Raoul said.

"Well, all right." Indy said.

Raoul's face split into a wide grin. "Thank you, Dr. Jones. I promise, you will be rewarded greatly. If there is anything you require?"

"The exact location of the structure and the downed plane." Indy said. "I'll be out there within the week."

Indy arrived at the airport two days later. His plane was chartered to Rio and he would begin his search at once.

Somehow, this really felt familiar. Indy shrugged it off and took a small nap as the plane took off.

End of chapter.


End file.
